


Slow. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request:  UHH, SO I found ur blog through a03 bc of that Hosea x male reader fic and uhhhhhh man it was so good. If it’s not a bother I was wondering if I could get a lil fic or something about Hosea and a male reader dry humping. Just yea take is as you willSummary: Real slow and tender night with Hosea. Smut, but R rating at most.





	Slow. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 25 March

You and Hosea sat outside a few feet from the winding, narrow river before you in the flat plains just east of Wallace Station. There wasn’t a cloud a in the sky and only the sounds of the animals grazing nearby filled your ears. He leaned into you and let his fingers draw mindless circles on your thighs.

“I long for nights like these,” he whispered, “How I wish we could spend every night like this, my dear boy.”

“Need to start taking more time for them,” you nodded along, “I know you could use it. We could use it.”

“You’re not wrong there,” he hummed, bringing himself up to kiss your lips gently.

He turned his body, practically straddling you before pulling away. You gazed into his eyes as he looked over your face, one hand pressed to your jaw and the other resting on your shoulder.

“What are you doing,” you asked, your brow furrowing.

“You know,” he started, “It seems every time I look at you, I feel the same way I did the first time. And here I am, here we are, and I still can’t believe my luck.” A blush rose to your cheeks and he rubbed his thumb over the reddened skin, “And there’s that blush I can’t seem to get enough of.”

“You always know just the thing to say, don’t you,” you teased, the corner of your lips tugging upwards into a smirk.

“Well, I am a conman, in case you forgot.”

You let out a light chuckle, a smile coming onto his face, “You know what I mean.”

“I sure do.”

He brought his lips to yours once again, really taking his time with each of the motions. Your hands found their way to his lean waist, pulling him close. A small groan left his mouth as your hands wandered up and down his back. His hands pressed against your chest, applying pressure where he knew you liked.

“I know we have all night,” he said through deep breaths as he pulled away, “But dammit I need to feel you.”

He began to grind his hips into yours, his erection showing quite obviously through his pants. You gripped his hips tightly, guiding his motions. He put his hands on your shoulders and buried his face into your neck. You untucked his shirt and moved your hands up and down his back, feeling the ridges of his spine under your fingertips.

Moans left his mouth as he continued to rut against you, the friction driving you wild. He couldn’t form coherent sentences, slews of curses leaving his mouth with your name peppered in.

You stopped him and wrapped his legs around your waist before changing the position, laying him gently on his back and settling between his legs. You thrust against him, aching in your trousers as you did so. He let out breathy little moans as you brought your mouth back to his, letting your tongue slip past his lips. One of his hands tangled into your hair as you continued to lay into him, going faster now.

He held onto you like he would fall apart if he didn’t, the pressure you were tearing from him having him ready to burst at any second. He could barely keep his eyes open at the simple, juvenile motions. It was like a drug, and you couldn’t stop yourself from going back for more.

“Y-N, I-I’m gonna-” he stammered out, breathing uneven and voice shaky.

“Do it,” you said firmly into his ear before giving the lobe a nip, “Cum for me, Hosea.

He was soon shaking underneath you as he met his much-needed release. There was a clear wet mark on his pants as he settled down. You kissed up and around his jaw as he collected himself, him breathing deeply with his mouth hanging open.

You pulled off of him and let him sit up and he motions towards you, “Let me return the favor.”

You shook your head, “Not yet. Let’s get you cleaned off first.”

A little chuckle left his mouth, “Always a gentleman.”

You gave him a hand to stand up before stripping yourself of your clothes and he followed your lead. You both walked bare towards the little stream in front of you, using the clean water to tidy yourselves up. You were scrubbing your legs when you felt a splash of water hit your face, looking up to see a smirking Hosea.

“That the game you wanna play,” you teased back.

“Feeling feisty tonight, are you?”

“Did you have your doubts?”

“Always been my firecracker,” he smiled.

Before he could let out another word, you threw a splash of water his way, catching him off guard. The two of you continued your little water war, both of you soaking wet from head to toe and having a grand time until the wind started blowing.

He began to shiver and you came closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist, “Need to get some meat on your bones.”

“A bit late for that, my dear.”

You got yourselves dressed into loose-fitting clothes, not bothering with your boots or belts. You started a fire just outside of your tent and opened a bottle of whiskey for the two of you to share.

He sat as he did before, his back pressed against your chest and your head leaning onto his shoulder. He held onto the arms you had wrapped around him, nuzzling into the warmth that radiated off of your body He hummed a low tune as the two of you warmed up, simply enjoying each other’s company. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his tone earnest and soft, no need to add anything more to the statement.

“I love you more,” you said back into the shell of his ear, “More than you could know.”

You pressed a kiss to his shoulder and just sat and watched the stars, taking the rest of the night easy and slow. He was the only one you needed, made this life worth it. He was yours and you were his, no doubt about it.


End file.
